Si en South Park fueran niñas
by MisaBroflovskiKagamine
Summary: Bien el nombre lo dice. Los protagonistas de South Park si fueran niñas. Espero que les guste. Es muy corto. CAPITULO EXTRA.
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste amigos.

**Sout Park Girls**.

South Park, donde todo es bienestar, muy sencillos todos son y sin malas tentaciones, cuando llego a South Park toda pena eh de olvidar, te podras etacionar es jovial toda la gente, solamente en South Park yo me puedo relajar

Mis amigas aqui en South Park yo les voy a presentar.

En una parada de autovus escolar.

-¡Maldita hija de puta!

Su nombre es Erica Cartman pero todos le dicen Cartman; una niña gorda(pero ella dice que es fuertecita), castaña y ojos negros, es muy malcriada, egoista, agresiva y grosera al extremo, lo que la hace una niña insoportable. Es muy racista, discriminadora y odia a los hippies o de otras religiones. Generalmente tiene ideas tontas sin sentido que lleva al cabo aprovechandose de sus amigas. Vive solo con su mamá, con la cual es muy mala con ella.

-¡Callate gorda de mierda!

Ella es Kyla Broflovski; es pelirroja y ojos verdes. Es la mas inteligente, observadora, critica de la autaridad y amable del grupo pero la mas temperamental y regañona aunque aveces puede ser igual de inmadura que Erica. Es la unica niña judia de South Park razon por la que es victima de los insultos de Erica pero no le afectan tanto. Vive con sus padres y su hermano menor Ike y lo quiere mucho.

-Con un carajo Cartman adimitelo.

Es Stacy Marsh; su pelo es negro y ojos azules. Es la mas normal de sus amigas, es amable, madura y capaz de aprender de sus errores, pero tambien es asusta y un poco abusiva en ocasiones. Es la mejor amiga de Kyle ademas casi siempre estan juntas. Esta enamorada de Wes Testaburguer y cada ves que lo ve vomita. Su familia son sus padres y su hermana mayor Shelley que la molesta.

-Mejor callense los tres al cabo Kyla tiene razon.

Por ultimo Jennyfer McCormick; es rubia pero no se nota porque su cabello es cubierto por una capucha. No es muy diferente a sus amigas salvo a que es mucho mas tranquila, lista y noble. Es de baja economia motivo por cual Erica se burla. Su familia son sus padres y sus dos hermanos. Siempre le pasan desgracias donde muere pero tiene el poder de inexplicablemente revivir.

Maldicion judia di que yo tengo la razon - dice la gorda.

No lo dire porque no es cierto - escuso la judia.

No seas pendeja di que Kyla tiene la razon de una puta vez - dijo la ojiazul.

No te metas Stacy YO-TENGO-RAZON a si que mejor no me molestes Kyla - continuo la gorda.

¿A quien demonios le importa eso? - opina la rubia inmortal.

No soy yo, es la judia que no quiere entender - se defiende la gorda.

¡Oh con un carajo Cartman eres una puta igual que tu madre! - insulta la judia arta.

¡No te metas con mi madre cabrona! - grita la gorda.

Tu madre si es una puta - dice la ojiazul.

Stacy no las alientes a pelearse - dice la rubia inmortal.

Pero Jenny si es cierto, la mamá de Cartman es una puta y no me canso de decirlo - dice la ojiazul.

Eso que dices no es mas que una mierda - dice enojada la judia.

Estas celosa porque todavia no tienes tetas como yo - presume la gorda.

Seras pendeja, eso que tienes es grasa no tetas ¡culo gordo! - explica enojadala judia.

¡Callense de una pinche vez! Cartman eso que dices es una pura estupides, Kyla eso no tiene la menor importansia y Stacy no las alientes a pelearse - intenta paz la rubia inmortal.

No me metas en esto Jenny - dice la ojiazul.

Todo fue culpa de culo gordo - refunfuñea la judia asia la rubia inmortal.

¿Como que mi culpa? - pregunta la gorda.

Yo te explique que Cristobal Colon no descubrio la electricidad fues Thomas Jeferson - explica la judia.

¿Porque no mejor buscan la respuesta en el libro de historia? - sugiere la ojiazul.

Estabien pero si yo gano me chuparas la bajina ¿de acuerdo? - dice la gorda.

No apuesten - dicen la rubia inmortal y la ojiazul.

Acepto pero si yo gano comeras de la mierda de el señor Garrison - adiera a la apuesta la judia.

Acepto Kyla - le da la mano a Kyla en señal.

Bien grabare a Cartman comer la mierda del señor Garrison - aclara la ojiazul.

Querras decir a Kyla chuparme la bajina - presume la gorda segura.

Esto se pondra bueno - dice la rubia inmortal.

Las niñas abren el libro y encuentran la pagina que buscaban.

¡Aja! Tenia razon Cartman ahora tendras que comerte la mierda del señor Garrison - presume la judia.

¡CARAJO! - grita enojada.

Les dijimos que no apostaran - aclara la ojiazul.

Esto es el colmo, mejor me voy - en lo que la ojiazul de un paso a la calle es arrollada por el autovus de la escuela.

¡OH DIOS MIO MATARON A JENNY! - grita la ojiazul austada.

¡HIJO DE PUTA! - grita la judia enojada.

Esto es un mierda - se suve al autovus y las demas la siguen como si nadie hubiera muerta.

_¿No les importa que yo halla muerto frente a sus ojos?- _se queja el alma de la rubia inmortal.

**FIN.**

Fue corto porque no se me ocurria mas, no espero que halla sido bueno. Gracias a todos por leerlo. Tambien lamento los errores de ortografia.


	2. La palabra con c

Estaba biendo la peli de south park y se me ocurrio este capi. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Un dia normal en es escuela primaria de South Park con los normales estudiantes de siempre.<p>

Los niños cantaban en coro-_Jodete la paz tio cojones, tu eres un bastardo tio cojones ,Eres un hijo de..._ - al entrar el Sr Garrison se callaron.

-De acuerdo clase tomen asiento hoy tenemos mucho que aprender - dijo el señor Sombrero.

-A si es señor Sombrero - dijo el Ser Garrison - Comenzemos el dia con unos problemas de matematicas ¿cuanto es 5x2? - nadie se animo a responder - Vamos niños con sean timidos hagan un esfuerzo.

Una niña castaña levanto la mano.

-¿Si Clydine?

-Doce - respondio Clydine.

-De acuerdo ahora que conteste alguien que no tenga retraso mental ¿nadie? vamos no sean timidos - insistio.

-Creo que se la respuesta señor Garrison - Kyla levanto la mano.

-Ñañañañaña - empezo Erica.

-Callate mondriga - le grita Kyle.

-No me llames mondriga judia culera - la insula.

-Erica ¿acaso dijiste la palabra con "c"? - pregunto el señor Grrison sorprendido.

-¿Judia?

-No el se refiere a "culera", no se puede decir culera en la ecuela gorda culera - le dice Kyla.

-¡Kyla!

-¿Porque culero no? - reclama Erica.

-¡Erica!

-Acabas de repetir culero - exclama Stacy.

-¡Stacy!

-Culera - dijo Jenny espontaneamente.

-¡Jenny!

-¿Cual es el problema? No dañamos a nadie - dijo Erica - ¡Culo! ¡culote! ¡culera!

-¿Quieres ir con el consejero de la escuela? - dice el Señor Garrison.

-¿Quiere lamerme las tetas - pregunta Erica con sarcasmo.

Todos los alumnos reaccionaron con un sobresalto enorme.

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste? - pregunto enojado.

-Oh lo siento, lo siento pero lo que quise decir fue - ensiende un altavoz - ¡¿Le - gustaria - lamerme - las tetas - señor Garrison?

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, se dieron cuenta de que Erica la habia regado.

-Pinche mierda Erica - maldijo Stacy en voz baja.

**FIN?**

* * *

><p>Es muy corto pero gracias por leerlo.<p> 


End file.
